Ask Alice one shot the missing summer
by VampireSa5m1993
Summary: this is a one shot spin off from my ask Alice column this is Alice's take on the missing summer in between twilight and new moon its short sweet and to the point which is how Alice likes it lol r&r


**Disclaimer I own nothing! But I sure as hell wish I did!**

**Ask Alice one shot the missing summer**

Wow Edward and Bella what can I say they are two of my most favorite people in the universe I love them very much. This is why I would love to tell you about the first summer Edward and Bella spent together. Let me just start off by saying it was quite magical it was three blissful months where there were no problems. No rouge nomadic vampires no anything, Just time spent with the very best people. Edward and Bella fell even more in love spending almost every minute awake and asleep together. Course they spent time with the rest of us as well. There was a wonderfully three day beach trip spent in the sand and the surf course it was cloudy but that's to be expected us vamps can't go in the sunlight as I'm sure u know. We even spent a day at an amusement park I felt bad for Bella she got really sick on one of the coasters we went on. Other days where spent in our pool yes we have an indoor pool and hot tub. There were some very fun moments in that hot tub moments that I best not share. Then when we got the chance there where heated games of baseball and Emmett carefully orchestrated an epic water gun fight that ended with us soaked and Esme screaming about her ruined garden that we promised to redo. Let's just say Emmett is no longer aloud to have water guns anywhere near the house inside or out. The summer began to fade to fall and we had bonfires and Emmett tried to eat a s'more it was funny as hell when it got all over his face. He still swears up and down that he could actually taste the chocolate even though it isn't possible. We went on huge shopping sprees and I think Bella maybe even enjoyed it, just a little. We went to the movies a lot since the weather in forks even in the summer kind of sucks for outdoor activities. We saw all the big summer flicks but after we saw this one movie with Emmett we decided that he was no longer allowed to go, since he had way to much fun throwing popcorn and candy at people. That summer could have lasted forever and none of us would have cared one bit but all thongs have to end and the last few days of that summer where spent camping in the woods where we had the time of our lives at the lake sleeping or rather not sleeping under the stars we vampires hunted and Bella busied herself with not tripping over any stray tree roots. I'm still surprised that Edward didn't have a conniption when I suggested camping in the first place. The end of that summer came much to quickly but it came none the less and we said goodbye to summer with one finale Cullen family bonfire we even invited Bella's dad Charlie and some of the kids from school. It was funny when for the second time Emmett tried to eat a s'more. He really needs to learn to control himself better. The night ended with a dance it was all couples and we all enjoyed our starlit dance to one of my personal favorite songs kiss me by six pence none the richer, it was the most magical fun filled summer our family ever had and it was all thanks to my wonderful sister Bella.

Don't know if that's what you were expecting and maybe it wasn't all that exciting but it was the best summer of my existence. I have never truly had as much fun as I did that summer and I know the rest of my family feels that way too. Even Carlisle and Esme enjoyed all though I think it was her new beautiful garden that made it wonderful for her. It was truly the greatest summer a family of seven vampires and one human could have. Well you all know what happened after that blissful summer. I love my brother and all but he really made an ass out of himself that fall, but I am happy to report that. Since we dealt with the Vulturi and everything else things have been almost as good as they were that summer with the exception of stinking werewolves around all the time and the new addition to our family my lovely niece Renesmee. Things really could not be better and that's all there is to it.

**-Alice**

**A/N well I know it's not a whole big thing but I think it does a nice job of answering the question posed to me by the lovely Elphaba wannabe. I hope this is what you wanted it was harder to write than you might think anyway feedback is welcome and make sure to check out the ask Alice Column and if you want to keep updated on a regular basis with what's going on with all of my stories check out my face book page I will post the link is on my fanfic profile**

**-Sam**


End file.
